A Percabeth christmas story
by percabeth love is 4ever
Summary: Annabeth comes over to Percy's house to sleep over and enjoy christmas with the jackson's! totaly percabeth! In the middle of being re-written


On Christmas at Percy's house, Percy's mom invited Annabeth over to help with decorations and to sleep over in the guest bed room. Percy was telling Annabeth to follow him.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Come on Annabeth I want to show you my room." Percy said. I have spent days cleaning my room. I hope she likes how clean it is. "Here is my room" Percy said. "Wow Percy. You cleaned up nicely." Said Annabeth. "Oh thanks" I was thanking about telling her how many days it tock to clean, but I though I should leave that part out. Then I smelt something really good. "Annabeth, do you smell that?" Percy said. "ya it smells really good. Lets go" said Annabeth. "ok." I said. She tock me by the hand, I hope I wasn't blushing.

Annabeths P.O.V.

We got to the end of the hall. Something was above our heads. Me and Percy looked up at the same time, me still holding his hand. "A mistletoe." Me and Percy said at the same time. "you're" mom must have set it up when we where in you're room" I said. "ya." Percy said. "Well seaweed brain lets get this over with." I said. I looked in his gorges eyes. We leand for word and kissed for 16 seconds, in counting. Just was going in my mind was: OH MY GODS!!!! We just kissed for 16 seconds. I wish we kissed longer. Oh well you get what you get and you don't throw a fit.

Percy's P.O.V.

What was going though my mind was: OH MY GODS!!!! We just kissed for 16 seconds!!! Oh boy I wonder if she liked how I kissed her, because that was her first kiss. And I have never kissed anybody either. It felt like nothing could be better then this. She was leaning for another one, so I did the same. But then my mom called us for dinner. "Percy, Annabeth!!! Time for dinner." "Ok" mom." I said. Then I said what I lest ecspected. "We can kiss again later." Then Annabeth giggled and said "maybe." I blushed. "So what have you two been doing up there?" Said my mom. Me and Annabeth looked at each other and Annabeth smiled her most adorable smile, and I couldn't help but manage a smile and we both said "Nothing." My mom was a little curious after that. But she just managed a smile and said "Come on eat you two are going to need all the energy you two need." After we where done eating Annabeth grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me up stairs to my room. Then she shut the door and locked it.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"You said that we can kiss later. Let's do it." I said. Percy was by his bed and I put him on their and with a jump I was on top of him. "you ready?" I said. "I always was Annabeth." Then I kissed him. I put my tong in his moth attempting to tong reseal. I won. .

Percy's P.O.V

Man I was so stunned but I enjoyed it. Maybe if I try maybe she will like it and then I can ask her out. . Oh Gods. What about Athena? Oh man she is definitely ganna hear about this. Oh well lets just have are time now. Then we heard a cough. Then Annabeth looked shocked and got off of me. I looked at my side. I gasped. It was Athena. "Why should I approve of this?" Said Athena. Then Annabeth said something I never knew. "But mom I love him." And she looked down at me and said. "Yes seaweed brain I love you." I hoped I wasn't blushing but she smiled so I knew she saw me blush. "Well Anna" I got cut off. "Can some one please stop this madness. Annabeth I am so disappointed in you." Said Athena. "But mom let us show you how much we love each other." Said Annabeth. "Wait. Then Athena looked at me and continued her sentence. How do you know if Percy loves you?" Athena said in a stern look. "percy do you love me?" said Annabeth. "Yes I do Annabeth. I have always loved you." I said. "Then show me how much you two love each other." Said Athena in disgust. Then Annabeth kissed me for 24 seconds before Athena coughed again. "Well I defiantly see a connection between the two of you. You may carry on." "Wait Athena." Then I came to her and whispered in her ear. Then she said "Fine." Then me and Annabeth turned away so Athena could turn in two her real form. Then she was gone then Annabeth said. "What did you ask her?" "I asked her the same question I am going to ask you. Will you go out with me?"

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Oh MY GODS Percy, yes I will go out with you." Then I saw Percy blush Again. " you're cute when you blush and then he smiled and I giggled. "Kids time for bed." Said my mom. Then I went to the door and unlocked it but then I ran to Percy for one more kiss then I left the room and said. "Yes ma'ma Mrs. Jackson. Percy, movies tomorrow 7:00pm. We can choose a movie there."


End file.
